The Murderer
by matthardylover01
Summary: Someone is after Matt & Jasmine. Who is it and why are they after them? Read & Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Murder

Chapter 1

Matt:Amy, leave my house!

Amy:I just kissed Adam! It's not a big deal!

Matt:You made out with him! Also it is a big deal.

Amy:Whatever.

Matt: Well,we're breaking up.

Amy (Lita) just sat on the couch, carelessly. Matt walked upstairs into Amy's room. He opened her window and started throwing all of her stuff out the window. He threw everything out. So he walked downstairs to Amy.

Matt:Leave my house!

Jeff came out of his room. Jeff just woke up and was looking at Amy and Matt.

Amy:Fine. I bet Jeff would want to date me. Wouldn't you Jeffy?

Jeff:For one you was my brother's girlfriend and you don't do that, for two I hate you and for three I may not be perfect but I'm too good for you.

Amy:Well, I have Adam and I know he'll apperciate me.

Amy ran out the door. She put all of her stuff in her car and drove away. Matt was kinda of upset. He just walked to his room and layed on his bed. Jeff came by and knocked at his door.

Jeff:You alright, Matt?

Matt:Yeah, um, I'm fine.

Jeff:Ok.

Matt looked out his window. The sun poured on him. He started to cry alittle. He wiped his tears and kept staring out the window wondering if Amy would come back.

Chapter 2

I was walking backstage in the WWE building. I bumped into this guy.

Me:Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry.

Man:It's ok.

He helped me up. We both dusted ourselfs off.

Man:Are you new here?

Me:Yeah. Who are you?

Man:I'm Matt. Matt Hardy.

Me:I'm Jasmine.

Matt was really cute! He had long black hair, brown eyes, he was tall, and very handsome. Someone came up behind Matt. He put his arm around Matt's shoulder.

Man:Congratulations, Matt! She's even preetier than Amy!

Matt:No! She's not my girlfriend. This is Jasmine. She's a new diva. Jasmine this is my brother, Jeff.

Me:Nice to meet you.

Jeff:Nice to meet you too.

We shook eachothers hand. Jeff was also very handsome. Jeff was as tall as Matt, had blond, red, and blue hair which did make him look cute, and he had an enigma necklace on.

Me:Are yall a tag team?

Jeff:Yeah. We're called the Hardy boyz.

Me:Cool. Well, I really gotta get goin. Gotta go to my match.

Matt:Do you mind if we watch at ringside?

Me:No. So come on let's go.

I heard my music play so Me, Matt, and Jeff walked out to the ring. I heard one of the annoucers say "Did one of the hardy boyz hook up with, Jasmine?" But I knew the answer. I would like to though. I got in the ring and Matt and Jeff sat by the announcers. My oppenent came out. Her name was "Lita."

Announcer:Matt, Jeff, did one of yall hook up with , Jasmine?

Matt:No. But she's cute.

Jeff:What Matt said.

The bell rang and we wrestled. (Few minutes later) I pinned her and got the three count! Matt and Jeff got in the ring and held my arms up in the air. That's when Lita grabbed a micraphone.

Lita:So you're dating one of them. Well they're punks.

Me:Oh shut up.

Some guy named Edge came out. Jeff told me that's Lita's boyfriend. That's when Matt and Jeff both closelined Edge. They told me to jump on Edge form the top rope. Lita ran out of the ring. I jumped on top of Edge. Lita almost hit me but I grabbed her hands and punched her with my other hand. The Hardy Boyz and I walked backstage laughing. When we was backstage we was laughing loudly and wildly. We all got over it and stopped laughing.

Me:Well I better call a cab. I gotta get home.

Matt and Jeff:We'll drive you home!

Me:Ok.

I thought Matt and Jeff liked me but who cares? They're both cute and nice. (Minutes later) They finally got to my house. I thanked them and walked inside. I layed down in my bed and went to sleep.

Chapter 3

Phone:RING RING! RING RING RING!

I ran downstairs and answered the phone.

Me:Hello?

Man:Hey, Jasmine!

Me:Who is this?

Man:It's me, Matt.

Me:Oh. How did you get my number?

Matt:Looked up.

Me:Oh. What's up?

Matt:You wanna go on a date tonight, at 8?

Me:I would love to!

Matt:Great see ya then.

Me:Great.

I hung up and of course I liked to get ready early. (Hours later) It was almost eight so I called the number that Matt called me from.

Matt:Hello?

Me:Matt, where do you want us to meet up at?

Matt:At my place. 23457 Andersonville Road.

Me:Ok.

Matt:I'll be waiting outside.

Me:Ok, bye.

Matt:Bye.

I walked outside and got in my car. I started it and drove away. (Minutes later of course) I got on Matt's street. Suddenly someone hit me! I flew off the road and into a river! I couldn't get my seatbelt undone! I heard someone running towards the river. They jumped into the river. All of a sudden I saw black.

Chapter 4

I woke up in the hospital. I had a breathing cover over my face! Matt and Jeff was there.

Matt:You ok?

I shook my head yes. The doctor came in and told me I was gonna be fine. So they let me go. Matt and Jeff offered me to stay the night at their place so I said yes. When we got there they set me on the couch.

Jeff:What happened?

Me:I was on yall's street, some speeder was coming towards me, I looked in my mirror and saw it was a man and a women, and they hit me.

Matt:Did you get to see how they looked?

Me:No.

Suddenly someone called Matt.

Jeff:I'll get it.

Matt:You sure you're ok?

Me:Yeah.

Jeff came in the room.

Matt:Who was it?

Jeff:No one answered.

Phone:RING RING RING RING!

Matt ran in there and got the phone. He hung up real quick.

Matt:WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!

Jeff:Why?

Matt:THE PERSON ON THE PHONE SAID THEY'RE BEHIND THE HOUSE AND THEY PUT A BOMB ON THE HOUSE!

Jeff:Holy shit!

Matt picked me up and we ran out of the house. When we got outside the house exploded. The person behind the house ran. We follow them. They tripped and fell over garbage cans. We got there before they could run. It was.......!

Chapter 5

Me Matt and Jeff:Lita!

Matt:Why?

Lita:I was jelous of Jasmine. She had a date. So me and Adam got in our car and hit her. Adam said he didn't want to do nothing else so I exploded the house. But Matt and Jeff, you're dad was the one who gave me the bomb.

Matt and Jeff's mouth was wide open. Then I started beating up Lita.

Lita:Get off!!!!

I got off of her.

Lita:I told you're dad I was using it for an experiment because I'm a scientist. *Laugh*

Jeff pulled out his phone and you all know what he did. Called the cops. When the cops arrived they just took Lita and put her in the car. They drove away with Lita. (Few monthes later)

Matt:I was wanting to know if....

Chapter 6

Me:What?

Matt:You would date me?

Me:Yes!

He kissed me! But Jeff also got a girl too. Beth Britt. Me and Beth became friends and me and Jeff feel like we're brother and sister in law. So far no drama has happened between us and Lita.

Matt:I'm gonna go check the mail.

Matt went outside. It has already been a few minutes. (An hour later)

Me:Where's Matt? He hasn't came in!

Jeff, Beth, and I walked outside and yelled Matt's name. We look around the state and didn't find him!

Where's Matt?

Check it out on Murder 2. Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The Murder 2

Chapter 1

We looked for Matt everywhere! I was crying so bad nothing could cheer me up.

Me:Go to the police station.

Jeff:Why?

Me:I want people to know he's missing and if they've seen him.

I was looking out the window crying while Jeff was driving to the police station. I was trying to wipe my tears and calm down but it didn't help. Imagine losing the love of your life. We arrived at the police station a few minutes later. I got a picture of Matt out of my pocket. We walked inside and went over to the cheif.

Jeff:Excuse me, but my brother has gone missing and we can't find him. We don't know who took him or what happened.

Cheif:We'll get on your case later.

Jeff handed the man the picture and he snatched it! What a mean person! Me and Jeff walked out and into the car. (minutes later) I walked in the house furiously.

Beth:Did you find him?

I didn't answer I just walked into my room and slammed the door.

I heard Beth and Jeff talking. So I put my ear to the door and tried to hear what there saying.

Beth:What's her problem?

Jeff:The cheif was so disrespectful and she's upset because we didn't find him.

Beth:Well I know she is upset but she don't need to take it on us.

I layed on my bed. Looking out the window. The sun was on me. I started to cry then I wiped my tears. I was wondering if Matt would ever come back. (Hours later)

Jeff:Jasmine! Jasmine!

I turned over to see who was yelling my name. I thought Matt came back. I remembered him coming back.

Me:Go get Matt.

Jeff:He's missing remember?

Me:But I thought we found-

Jeff:No. Must have been a dream.

I sat up in my bed. Looking at Beth and Jeff.

Beth:The police station called. They're putting up posters and asking people have they seen Matt.

Me:I can't take this anymore.

Beth:What?

I got up and walked out of my door.

Jeff:Jasmine-

I opened the door and ran outside barefooted. I felt the cold ground but still running.

Me:Matt! Matt!

Jeff:Jasmine, come back!!!!!

Jeff and Beth came running after me. I was far ahead. I fell on the ground crying.

Me:Matt....Matt...

Jeff and Beth caught up with me. Jeff picked me up and took me inside the house.

Beth:Jasmine, I think you need some sleep.

Me:Matt...Matt...matt.

Beth looked at Jeff and he picked me up and took me in my room. (Middle of the night) I was screaming in pain squeezing my heart. Rolling around in my bed. I imagined Matt in front of me. I reached up for him then he dissapered. My heart was hurting. I was screaming and rolling around. I saw black.

Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital. Jeff and Beth was looking down at me.

Beth:You ok?

Me:Yeah.

Jeff:You had a heartattack. You nearly died.

Me:I can't live without Matt.

They looked down at me. The doctor came in and said I had to stay for the night. Jeff told me Beth and him would stay for the night. The doctor gave me some medicine.

Me:I wanna go home.

Jeff:You can't.

I started crying. I turned over and my back was turned to Beth and Jeff. I suddenly fell asleep.

Someone knocked at the door and I opened it. It was Matt! I hugged him. He kissed me. I was so happy to see him.

I woke up. I looked around to see where I was. Jeff and Beth was asleep next to me on chairs. I started crying. Jeff woke up a little. He saw me covering my eyes.

Jeff:You ok?

Me:Jeff, I can't take this anymore. I need Matt here with me.

Jeff:We'll find him soon. I know it.

I know that was not likely to happen. Jeff got me a tissue and I wiped my tears. Jeff sat back down and closed his eyes. I couldn't go to sleep without thinking about Matt. I tried to do everything. (That morning)

I got no sleep! Jeff and Beth woke up. Beth went to go ask if we could go and we could. We drove by Matt and Jeff's dad, Gilbert.

Jeff:Hey, dad! Have you seen Matt?

Gilbert:No. Where is he?

Jeff:Someone took him.

Gilbert:Well I havn't seen him.

Jeff:Aren't you gonna help us look?

Gilbert:No.

Gilbert drove away. I didn't even care. The only thing on my mind was Matt.

Well, when we got home, I sat down on the couch. Jeff made me some food. I didn't eat.

Jeff:You have to eat!

Me:No I don't! I not doing anything till' we find Matt! I don't care if I die.

I walked outside and sat in the grass. I looked up at the sky. My surprise, a letter was in front of me! It said Matt-..........

Chapter 3

If you want to see your great Matt, go to the shut down factory down the street from your house. I ran inside to show it to Jeff and Beth. I was running down the street as soon as I showed them. They was running after me. I got there and there was a note on the door. Go on the top floor. I ran inside. Jeff and Beth came in with me. An elavator! We all ran inside the elavator. It fell through the floor! We climbed out the elavator and climbed to the top floor. We had to get through a vent to get inside. We got inside and Matt was caught by-

Chapter 4

Me:Gilbert!

Gilbert:Lita dates me so I did her plan for her.

Lita come from behind. I was about to attack but Jeff was holding me back.

Lita:Well, do you want Mattie back? I get Jeff and you get Matt.

Me:No!

Lita snapped her finger and Gilbert was coming over with a knife towards Jeff! Beth and I hit Gilbert. Lita ran and we followed her. She got to a closet and opened it. Matt was laying down on the floor tied to the ground, cut, mouth taped, and dried blood on him. I tried to run over to him but Edge got in front of me.

Me:I thought you didn't want to be apart.

Edge shrugged.

Edge:How about I get you and they get Matt?

Edge smirked.

Me:No.

Edge grabbed my face and kissed me! Lita slapped him and Edge started attacking her. I quickly untied Matt and took the tape off of him. Lita was running over to us with a gun so we ran to a window and jumped out! We landed on wood. We still continued to run. The cops was heading towards the factory. We looked back to see Edge going to jail, Gilbert going to jail, and Lita going to a mental hospital. We was happy and I kissed Matt.

Chapter 5

Well we all were very happy. Till' I checked the mail. a note on there said Jasmine I'm coming to get you and Beth love you. Signed, Edge. I ran in before I was kidnapped. I showed Matt and them. Matt said he WILL keep me safe. Someone brke into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The Murder 3

Chapter 1

It was just a rock! Thank goodness. But who threw it? Jeff looked out the window. But also Beth and Jeff got married a few days ago.

Jeff:It's nothing. It's just windy outside.

Beth got a blanket and put it over the window. But for some reason I felt something kick in my stomach! It was kicking a lot. I sat down on the couch.

Matt:What's wrong, babe?

Me:I felt something kicking in my stomach!

Matt:No wonder you gotten fattier! You're pregnant.

Me:What?!

Matt:Wait, I'm gonna be a father!!!!

Matt was jumping in joy and I was looking at him. I felt something coming!

Me:I'M HAVING MY BABY!!

Chapter 2

I had my baby! Matt handed me the baby. It's...it's... it's a girl!

Me:What should we name her?

Matt:Um...

Me:Navaeh Michelle Hardy?

Matt:Yeah!

Beth:She's beautiful!

Jeff:I'm an uncle.

Beth:May I hold her?

I handed Navaeh over to Beth. Navaeh was sleeping in Beth's arms. She was a perfect little angel.

Jeff:May I?

I nodded my head and Beth slowly handed Navaeh to Jeff. She opened her eyes and looked at Jeff.

Jeff:Look at her big, shiny brown eyes!

Me and Matt saw them beautiful brown shiny marbels. Navaeh looked at me and put her arms out. Jeff gave me Navaeh. I rocked her to sleep.

Me:We don't have a crib.

Matt:Me and Jeff can go buy one.

Me:Thanks babe.

I kissed Matt and he kissed Navaeh on her cheek. Jeff hugged Beth. Matt and Jeff walked out the door and left. Beth got up and locked the door. Someone knocked at the door.

Me:I'll get it.

Beth:No you sit down. I'll get it.

Me:Thanks.

It was no one. That's when he heard gunshots.

Me:Oh my god.

I stood up quickly. A bullet went through the wall. More did! Me and Beth was running into the hallway where no bullets were.

Me:No one shot here so I think we'll be safe.

Me and Beth keep quit. Navaeh was crying and crying. I was rocking her and trying to make her fall asleep but it wasn't helping. I tried to feed her but she didn't want nothing. She was just scared! I was rocking her and rocking. A bullet went through the hallway wall. Me and Beth stood up. We ran into the living room. There was cops shooting the house!

Cop:Put your hands up!

Beth put her hands up. I couldn't put my hands up because I was holding my baby.

A cop was coming near us.

Me:Officer what did we do?

Cop:Give me your baby.

Me:What?!

Cop:Hand me your baby. When you go to jail we'll hold your baby until you get into your place.

I looked at him and he grabbed Navaeh. The cop handed another cop my baby. She's not a toy! The cop turned us around and put handcuffs on our hands.

Me:What about our husbands? They don't know.

Cop:We'll tell them.

They put us in a police car. I saw a cop holding Navaeh in the car. We got to someone's house not a police station.

Chapter 3

They took us inside. They took us to a lady. She had a mask on.

Lady:Take them to the living room.

They tied me and Beth up.

Me:What are you gonna do us?!

Lady:Nothing really. Take your kid and raise her to be evil.

They knocked me and Beth out.

We woke up in our yard! Matt and Jeff was looking down at us.

Jeff:Yall ok?

Matt:Did you sleep walk in the yard?

Jeff:Also we got everything for Navaeh.

That's when my eyes got wide and my mouth dropped open.

Me:I remember now!

Matt and Jeff:What?

Me:Someone was shooting the house and they took us all! Some lady took Navaeh and she's going to make Navaeh evil!

Matt:Oh my god!!!!!!!

I was weeping very loudly.

Beth:STOP! We're going to find her because we can't give up!

Beth helped me up from the grass. I wasn't for sure if Beth was right. (Six years later) Someone was knocking at our door.

Me:Hello?

There was a little girl at the door. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and girl scout clothes.

Girl:Hi! I'm Navaeh from girl scouts and would you like to buy a cookie?

Me:What's your full name?

Navaeh:Navaeh Michelle Copeland.

Me:Your my daughter!

I gave her a hug and she pushed me away.

Navaeh:My mom and dad is Amy and Adam.

Me:Navaeh, when you was a baby you was kidnapped. Amy got you and raised you diffrently. Now I've finally found you!

I gave her another hug. She pushed away.

Navaeh:Stop making up stories! Do you want to buy a cookie or what?!

Me:No thank you.

Navaeh walked away and didn't look back. I closed the door and sat on the couch. What if that wasn't my daughter? What if Amy and Adam named her the same name? I told Matt, Jeff, and Beth about what happened. Matt thought it was our daughter, Beth said they could have named her the same name, and Jeff said he wasn't for sure. Someone came knocking at our door. Jeff went to answer it.

Jeff:Someone is at the door for you, Jasmine.

Me:Ok.

I got to the door and saw Amy and Navaeh.

Amy:Why are you telling her stories like this?

Me:Why would you have the same name as my daughter?

Amy:I don't know but she is my kid.

Me:Prove it.

Amy:We'll take a DNA test.

Me:Fine!

I closed the door in her face. I knew she was mine! She had to be! She had the same eyes and look.

Matt:Who was it?

Me:Lita! She has Navaeh! *Cry*

Matt walked up and gave me a hug.

Beth:Well, at least you'll find out after the DNA test.

That's when it hit me. Lita got taken to a mental hospital! How did she get out?

Me:Hey! Lita, was taken to a mental hospital!

Jeff:You're right! How did she get out?

Me:I don't know but I'm calling the police.

I got to the phone. I realized it was cut off.

Me:The phone it's-

The power went out! I saw a little shadow pass the window! We all got close to eachother.

Beth:W-w-w-what were you a-about to say?

Me:The phone it's, cut off.

I held Matt's hand. I was shaking.

Beth:AHHH! HELP ME! JEFF!!! HELP ME!!!!!

We didn't hear her anymore.

Jeff:Beth! Beth!

Jeff ran into the hallway. We followed Jeff. When we got there Jeff was gone. I was holding Matt's hand. That's when I knew I wasn't holding his hand. I grabbed for it again. I turned around and he was gone, too! I ran to the front door. When I grabbed the knob, it came off!

Me:Hello? Is anybody here?

No one answered. I heard a little girl laugh! I tried to open the window but it was covered in blood! I had blood on my hands. The light turned on. A cop came out of the dark.

Me:Oh my gosh! Thanks goodness you're here! My-

The cop had a knife and blood on his shirt! I started hitting the door and yelling for help. No one heard me. The cop grabbed me and covered my mouth. He put me in a cop car and drove away.

Me:What are you gonna do to me?

Cop:Not me, someone else is going to hurt you.

Me:Who?!

He didn't answer. I tried to open the car door but it was locked. I saw he could only lock the doors in the front seat. We finally got to a mansion. He took me inside and left. I saw someone with a mask on and black clothes.

Man:Hello, Jasmine.

Me:Who are you!?

Man:It's me Adam or shall I say Edge.

Me:What do you want?!

Adam:I got what I want. You and Beth.

I looked over and saw Beth on the couch. She was tied up. Adam came up and tied me up. He threw me on the couch. He sat next to me and put his arm around me. He kissed me. I scooted back. He turned my head over to him. He kissed me again. I kicked him. He picked me up and took me to a bedroom. He layed me on a bed. I knew what he was goin to do. I was right. He raped me.

Chapter 4

Adam:Well I already did the same thing to Beth so she can go free. But I want you.

Me:No! Please let me go!

He went and untied Beth.

Beth:Jasmine! I'm coming!

She was trying to run in the room but Adam was in her way. That's when I saw Navaeh come out of the closet. Beth look terrified. She pointed at Navaeh. Adam looked back and saw her.

Adam:Go to your room now!

Navaeh:No! You're not my dad.

She untied me. She quickly opened the window. I climbed out and grabbed her. We ran to the front yard and opened the front door.

Me:Beth! Hurry!

She tried to run but Adam grabbed her. I ran up to Adam and punched him in the face. Me and Beth ran out and closed the door. I picked up Navaeh and we ran.

Navaeh:Go to the shut down factory! Amy has two guys there!

We was running to the factory. Navaeh looked back.

Navaeh:It's Adam!

Me and Beth looked and saw Adam chasing us! We ran as fast as we could. He was catching up. Until we saw the factory. We quickly ran in and hid behind an old table. Adam came in.

Adam:Come out. If you don't come out and I find you, you are gonna be dead!

He went into a room. We got up and took some stairs. I heard Lita talking so I opened the door. I saw Matt and Jeff!

Lita:Navaeh! What did I tell you!?

Navaeh:You're not my mom!

Lita got Gilbert. He was coming over to Navaeh with a knife. I hit Gilbert and Beth kicked his leg. He fell to the ground. Lita ran up to Gilbert and got the knife. Lita got my arm. But I kicked her. Beth got the knife and stabbed Lita. Me and Beth ran up to Matt and Jeff. We untied them and took off the tape.

Matt:Who's that?

Me:Our daughter.

Navaeh:Daddy!

She ran up to Matt and gave him a hug.

Me:Navaeh, this is your dad, your uncle Jeff, and your aunt, Beth.

Matt picked her up and we left the factory. We got to our house. I sat next to Navaeh.

Me:How did you know I was your mom?

Navaeh:Amy and Adam didn't treat me like their daughter. They hurt me all the time. I asked Amy why and she told me the same story you did. Now I'm here with my real family!

She hugged me. I cried a little. I didn't get to see her grow up. But at least I can be with her again. We all became a happy family. But until a picture of Navaeh came through the window with a knife in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The Murder 4

Naveah was crying. She hugged me. I picked up the picture. Then I got the knife. It had blood on it! I looked out the window. It was just windy. But a knife hit the window!

Navaeh:MOM!!

I looked back and picked up Navaeh. She was crying. I went to mine and Matt's room.

Me:Matt! Someone threw a knife through the window and there was a picture of Naveah and it had a knife through it!

Matt:What the hell?!

That's when we heard alarms, fire trucks, and abulances. Jeff and Beth came in our room and locked the door and window.

Me:What going on?!

Beth:We don't know but we're-

Jeff:Not getting killed.

Naveah:Mommy, I'm scared.

Matt took Naveah and held her.

Matt:Don't worry.

He gave her a kiss. He gave Navaeh to me. We felt wind. We all ran in the closet and I realized it was a lock closet. I locked the closet and we all huddled together in the closet corner. Navaeh was closing her eyes and hugging me really tight. We heard someone kicking the closet. Jeff looked out.

Jeff:It looks like two Adams'.

We was all whispering until the closet door fell.

Man:Well um, hello. We're here to take you to um,

Other man:The um,

They just took us and put us in handcuffs.

Man:I'm Curt Hawkins and this is Zack Ryder!

Zack:Why did you tell them our names you idiot!?

Curt:Sorry.

They put us all in the trunk! They turned on the car and started driving.

Navaeh:Wait I learned when the car comes to a stop and you see a light hit the light!

We saw a light. Matt kicked it. He put his hand out and tried to look for the truck handle to open it. A cop siren came on. We stopped moving. Someone opened the car trunk. It was a cop. They got us out and drove us home.

Me:Navaeh, I'm getting you a bodyguard. I don't care what happens to us but if something happens to you-

(Next day) A bodyguard came in. His name was John Creasy. He went by Creasy.

Me:Hi, .

John:Call me Creasy.

Me:Ok. Matt! Creasys' here!

Matt came downstairs.

Matt:Hello. I'm Matt.

Creasy:The name is Creasy.

They shook hands. Creasy looked around.

Me:Navaeh, please show Creasy around the house.

Navaeh show him everywhere after a little. She took him to the guest house.

Navaeh:This is for the guest. You can stay here.

Creasy:Ok, thanks.

She opened the door for him.

Navaeh:So they call you Creasy?

Creasy:Yeah.

She left the guest house and went inside.

Me:How's Creasy?

Navaeh:I like him. But he seems kinda shy.

(That night)

Me:Navaeh, tomorrow is school so you gotta go to sleep.

Navaeh:Ok.

She layed down and I handed her her bear. I gave her a kiss and left the room. She got up and looked out the window.

Navaeh:Hey, Creasy.

Creasy:Hey.

Navaeh:Gotta get goin to bed. So, goodnight!

She closed her window and layed back down.

Creasy:Goodnight.

Navaeh:Teddy, I'll name you.. Creasy Bear.

Chapter 2

Creasy took Navaeh to school.

Navaeh:So, what's that on your hand?

Creasy:I got burnt.

Navaeh:No, you didn't. I can tell.

Creasy:Why did you ask then? Look, I'm your bodyguard not your friend to socialize with.

When Creasy got to the school he opened the door for Navaeh. She ran out and quickly went to her school. Creasy followed her in to make sure she's alright.

Navaeh:Remember, you gotta come to swimming practice.

Creasy:I won't forget.

(At swmming practice.)

Creasy got there on time. The gun shot and they started swimming. Creasy was watching every move she did to be a good bodyguard. The bell rang. He handed her a towel.

Creasy:You're preety good.

Navaeh:Thanks. I'm just not good on the block.

Creasy:So you have to-

Navaeh:Practice.

Creasy:Right.

He took her home and took her to the pool.

Creasy:Ok, so when you practice you get better. Now I want you to yell _"the gun brings no fear."_ Ok?

Navaeh:Ok.

Creasy:Say it.

Navaeh:The gun brings no fear.

Creasy:Louder!

Navaeh:The gun brings no fear!

Creasy:Louder!

Navaeh:THE GUN BRINGS NO FEAR!

Creasy:Good. When I shoot the gun you go. Ready?

He shot the gun. She jumped in and swam right away. She did it as fast as she could. They practiced for hours and hours until it was getting cold. Creasy took Navaeh out to eat and she gave him a necklace. He liked it and put it on. After a while they came back home. Navaeh walked to her room and layed down.

Navaeh:Mom, Creasy is really nice. But sometimes he can get mean.

I smiled and her and sat next to her.

Me:Navaeh, people can be like that but to make you listen and understand.

I gave her a kiss and turned off the light. I walked outside and into the guest house.

Me:Hi, Creasy.

Creasy:Oh, hi.

He was on his couch reading the bible. Doing nothing else.

Me:Can I, talk to you?

Creasy:Sure.

I sat down next to him.

Me:Navaeh, wants to be friends that's all.

Creasy:I can see, but I was hired as a bodyguared not a friend, right?

Me:Right, sorry.

He picked up the bible and read it again. I walked out and went in the house. (Next day)

Navaeh:Creasy, it'a time to go!

Creasy got up and they got in the car. They was heading to Navaeh's piano class. When they arrived they quickly got to the door and knocked.

Navaeh:I got a flower for you.

Creasy:Thanks.

He took the flower carefully and put it in his shirt pocket. Navaeh smiled. The piano teacher came and took Navaeh in. A police man and came and started shooting. Creasy went over there and was shooting him. He shot Creasy fell to the ground like a rock.

Chapter 3

Navaeh came out and looked around.

Navaeh:CREASY!

She ran up to him and started shaking him and yelling. Someone took her in their car and drove away! (That night) Me, Beth, Jeff, and Matt heard the news. We got to the hospital.

Me:Creasy, where's Navaeh?

Creasy:All I remember is her screaming but then someone took her.

My mouth dropped open and I started crying.

Matt:What did the car look like?

Creasy:I don't remember.

Beth:You all let's put up posters and signs! Who wants to help?

Jeff:That's a great idea. We can put it all around town.

After a little while Creasy could come out. We all made posters and signs about Navaeh. We got a call but it was for Creasy.

Creasy:Hello?

Man:Do you want Navaeh back?

Creasy:Yeah but who the hell is this?

Man:Nevermind that. Bring me $10000 on the bridge and I'll give her back.

Creasy hung up and got in the car.

Matt:Creasy, where are you goin?!

Creasy:Get Navaeh.

Chapter 3

He drove away and got to the bridge near the mountains. When he got there, there was lots of men with guns. Creasy gave the bag to a man. Navaeh ran to Creasy.

Navaeh:Creasy!

She started crying. She looked down and saw Matt.

Creasy:You're gonna go down there with your dad to go home.

Navaeh:Where are you going?

Creasy:I'm going home, too.

She hugged him and ran to Matt. The men pointed guns at Creasy. He got in the car. He took off his necklace and looked at it. He got shot and died. The necklace fell out of his hand.

Based on a true story. For the real story watch Man On Fire. John W. Creasy died by getting shot. Thank you.


End file.
